DESTINY OF ENEMIES
by khian-sama
Summary: ¿Podrán los hilos y las espinas del destino distanciar a dos amantes que se dan todo de sí en la obscuridad? ¿Qué estas dispuesto a dejar y a entregar por amor? Un espectro y un santo dorado, protagonizan una historia de amor oculto.


_((Me presento, Soy khian y aunque no soy nuevo en el mundo del rol y el fanfiction, lo soy en esta pagina... espero que les agrade mi trabajo, bueno, no lo veo así lo veo más como un hobby, estaré al tanto de sugerencias y comentarios :D ))_

_**¿Qué es lo que puede hacer un espectro cuando se enamora?**_

**_DESTINY OF ENEMIES_**

Su rostro tan inocente, puro, delicado… una delicia a la vista.

Un ser que emana un aura de dolor y soledad, que pocos pueden reconocer tras esa mascara que porta con una serena sonrisa.

Pero ¿qué hago yo pensando este tipo de cosas sobre aquel ser?

¿Acaso estoy dejando a un lado mi verdadero propósito?

No, eso no puede ser, esto no es más que una fijación extraña.

Sin embargo, si resultase ser más que admiración, estoy destinado a solo verle tras las sombras pues él ya tiene a otro.

-El espectro de cabello largo color cenizo, ojos grises que se ocultaban tras su flequillo, tez pálida y cuerpo asombrosamente esculpido y delgado de alta estatura, no es nada más que uno de los jueces del mismísimo inframundo, cuyo nombre es Minos De Grifo-

Siento el dolor en mi pecho, pero este dolor puedo admitir que me gusta, me agrada aunque me desespera y me somete a la envidia y al desengaño…

¿Qué puede hacer un espectro cuando cae enamorado de uno de sus enemigos?

¿Hay alguien que pueda responder acaso a este dilema?

-Sus labios se curvearon en una sutil sonrisa-

Debo haber perdido ya la cabeza.

Debo haber perdido algo más que sólo mi cordura

Pero, debo tenerte, eres más que una obsesión.

**MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS LÍMITES **

-Era de noche, la luna se ocultaba tras las nubes al igual que las estrellas, el santuario de la diosa Atena se veía tranquilo, sereno, aunque muchos de sus ocupantes estuviesen entrenando y otros solamente pasando la noche en medio del silencio; entre las sombras, una figura espectral caminaba ocultando su cosmos, asegurándose de no dar alerta alguna, aunque para un espectro fuese imposible dar con la última casa del santuario sin ser advertido, para su suerte su objetivo se encontraba en los hermosos y amplios jardines de la entrada al mismísimo santuario, como era de costumbre; un hombre de cabello largo color azul claro, ojos azules y tez blanca, cuyas mejillas se adornaban sutilmente por un hermoso tono carmín, aquel hombre, no era nada más que un caballero dorado, defensor de la casa de piscis, Albafica; El espectro al verle en medio de la noche, sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras parecía acariciar las rosas que se extendían a lo largo del lugar, guardo silencio, acercándose lo suficiente como para poder sentir el tibio aura que emanaba-

Albafica, ¿cómo puedo hacer para llegar a ti sin que tengamos que ser enemigos, sin que tengas que atacarme?

-El espectro se lamentaba en las sombras, su corazón parecía desquebrajarse con cada segundo que transcurría, el peli azul parecía no notarlo, y era lo mejor, después de todo no tenía mucho por hacer, mas como si una flecha hubiese caído a su lado con un mensaje, una idea llegó a la mente del espectro, quien alejándose del lugar opto por volver la noche siguiente, pero esta vez… lo haría sin su armadura, y así fue, la noche siguiente el espectro camino hasta el santuario ocultando su cosmos, acercándose al peli azul entre las sombras, vistiendo de forma simple, llevando puesta una camisa de manga larga color negro, un pantalón blanco y zapatos café claro; estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, si el otro se diese cuenta de que él era un espectro sin duda lo atacaría, mas no tenía otra opción -

~Una bella noche para admirar las rosas ¿No es así?

-Tras haber escuchado la voz del espectro justo en la entrada, el peli azul se puso rápidamente de pie , no teniendo sospecha alguna de que aquel hombre fuese un enemigo, puesto que parecía una persona del pueblo cercano, se tranquilizó-

~Usted no debería estar aquí, este no es un sitio adecuado para visitar, le pido que por favor se aleje.

–El peli azul parecía sereno, más pretendía sonar imponente ante sus palabras, sabía que era peligroso que alguien se acercase de esa forma, no solo al santuario sino a él mismo, quien portaba un hedor a veneno que podría llegar a herir a alguien—

~Puedo sentir su temor, más soy inmune al veneno, por mi parte, solo puedo acudir aquí tras haber sido guiado por un exquisito aroma del cual es usted portador.

~ ¿A qué se refiere? … insisto usted no, no puede estar aquí –El caballero de piscis parecía asombrado ante las palabras de aquel hombre, sin más comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás-

~ no puedo permitir que se aleje, usted no ha comprendido cuanto he intentado venir hasta aquí para verle de cerca… no haga que mi coraje para dirigirle la palabra haya sido en vano. –El espectro se acercó al otro con pasos lentos, no pretendía ser una amenaza para aquel hombre, se mostraba sereno y aunque su corazón latía hasta el punto de parecer reventar , aun sabía mantener la compostura- Por favor, permítame hacerle compañía en su soledad, no hay algo que desee más que esto.

~ -El pisciano bajo la mirada, llevándose una mano al pecho la cual empuñó con fuerza, se mantenía fuerte ante su decisión- Lamento rechazar su propuesta, no se me es permitido… lo siento, pero es lo mejor –Por alguna razón había algo en aquel hombre que se le hacía familiar, como si su aroma hiciera parte de todas las noches en las que solía cuidar de las rosas de la entrada al santuario-

~ -el espectro suspiro desde lo profundo del alma, más cuando alzó la vista una vez más para ver al de cabello azul, este ya no estaba- Albafica… esta no será la última noche que venga a buscarlo, no me rendiré hasta tenerle cerca.

-Las noches transcurrían y el espectro persistía, no había noche en la que no intentara acercarse al caballero de piscis quien por su parte al notar la presencia del otro se alejaba de inmediato, las semanas transcurrían y ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, pero una noche y en adelante, el espectro jamás regreso-

~… Lo escucho, sé que está ahí, ya le he dicho que se aleje…-el pisciano se levantó y buscó con la mirada al hombre de cabellos platinos, quien después de unas semanas de ir todas las noches dejó de hacerlo, ya iban más de dos semanas en las cuales la noche se hacía eterna para el pisciano quien comenzó a sentir el peso de en verdad haberse quedado sólo- … No tiene que… ocultarse, aunque trate de aparentar no estar allí, yo puedo… sentirlo … -El pisciano no obtuvo respuesta, caminó entonces lentamente hacia el portón , buscando con la mirada aquella silueta que ya ansiaba ver- Usted… no regresará ¿Verdad? –El corazón le dolía y aunque no aceptaba la razón por la cual lo hacía, sabía que en lo profundo de su ser, aguardaba el regreso de su admirador de las sombras-

Por favor… si me escucha, deje que sienta su presencia –el pisciano cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando ambas manos contra su pecho mientras que su mirada se perdía-

~ veo que me extraña –La voz del espectro cautivo la atención del pisciano quien de inmediato se dio a la labor de buscarlo con la mirada; el espectro se posiciono detrás de este y cayendo al suelo se abrazó a él- No me busque más, aquí estoy… jamás dejé de pensar en usted –el calor del cuerpo del pisciano era tal cual el espectro se lo imaginaba, tan cálido y suave al tacto-

~… debe, debe alejarse… yo no p-puedo estar… -El pisciano se abrazó a aquellos brazos que le rodeaban el torso, quizás no resultaba ser tan peligroso para aquel hombre y aunque estuviera yendo contra sus propios principios, lo ignoró todo, para él en ese mismo instante lo único que parecía importar era el calor que emanaba el hombre de cabellos color plata-

((Hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo , ya voy terminando el segundo y bueno nos esperan varios más ))


End file.
